Ice Queen Melting
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Cute little one shot about Jason and Reyna before they stormed the Titan's Mountain. A scout tells them what he saw and Reyna realizes just how lost and incompetent she really feels. Luckily, Jason's there to support her. Slight Jeyna!


**Just a cute little one-shot of Jason and Reyna before the Titan War. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

oooOOOooo

You can only be strong enough for so much, but then there comes a point where you just have to break- Unknown

oooOOOooo

It just wasn't fair.

It was bad enough that the gods had completely left the Romans to their own devices in this war. Bad enough that the entire Legion was being led by demigods who were only 15 and had absolutely no idea what to do.

Reyna stood there beside Jason, listening to the scout, Tommy, describing what he had seen; all the while she tried not to scream and run away.

"... titan's practically rebuilding the entire mountain, gathering their power. Rebecca scouted ahead and told me they were making a castle. There was a several of them but the two of us got out of there as soon as we could. Good thing our dad's Mercury or else I doubt we would have gotten out of there with our lived." Tommy drew in a deep breath. "And there's something else. We heard a girl screaming. Said she was from the Amazons, that they would have revenge for her death."

Reyna took in a deep breath, thankful that she was already sitting down because she was sure she would have crumpled to the ground. She was sure the panic she was feeling was openly displayed on her face and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. A pit welled in her stomach, churning and making Reyna feel like she was going to throw up.

If Hylla was dead...

Jason, the only one Reyna had ever told about Hylla, looked over to her at Tommy's words. His eyes showed worry and Reyna tried to speak but found she couldn't get the words out.

Jason looked back to Tommy after a moment of silence. "This girl... did you hear her name?"

Tommy nodded. "Lauren, I think it was. Definitely something with an L."

The relief almost crushed her.

Hylla was alive. Safe. Alive.

Reyna closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, easing herself out of her chair in the Senate Room. "Thank you, Tommy. You're dismissed."

The son of Mercury bowed his head and left, leaving Reyna and Jason alone.

She turned to him, not meeting his eyes because she was scared he would see just how fragile she was right now. "If you'll excuse me, Jason, I need to lie down in my quarters."

She moved to walk away, ignoring him when he stood up saying her name worriedly.

She made her way out of the senate, into the streets of New Rome. Ignoring everybody around her she made her way to her cabin.

"Reyna!" She heard Jason's shout from behind her and she didn't even turn around before slamming the door.

But that stupid son of Jupiter didn't take the hint, instead choosing to follow her. She heard her door creak open from behind her and stood, hand on either side of her desk, back hunched and breathing deeply.

"Hey," Jason's voice was concerned and when Reyna turned she lost herself in his sky blue eyes. "Reyna, what is it?"

Suddenly all of her emotions came to a boiling point. Anger, worry, frustration, loss, confusion. "What is it?" she demanded in deisbelief. "Jason did you hear Tommy? The titans are back and stronger than ever! There's a horde of monsters at their headquarters and the gods haven't said a word, leaving us to sort it out ourselves! We're supposed to lead hundreds of demigods up that mountain to defeat them with no guidance or help. We're leading them to a slaughter Jason."

She paused taking a deep breath, blinking back the dampness in her eyes. "And that girl- that Amazon. For a second I thought- maybe it was- she could have been there, it could so easily have been her..."

"Hey," Jason's voice was soothing and calm, albeit worried. "Reyna, Hylla's alive. She's probably still in Seattle chaining up any man who even looks at her funny."

"You don't understand, Jason! You don't have any siblings, you don't know what it's like to constantly worry about them. I thought she was dead. For just a moment but it was enough." She looked up and met his eyes. "What if she had been?"

He must have seen something in them because he took a step towards her. "Reyna it'll all be okay."

"How do you know that?!" She almost screamed. "How can you possibly know that we'll survive this, that I won't- that you won't-" She was gasping for breath now and it seemed when he took another step towards her she only grew smaller.

"Reyna," he breathed out. "I promise."

She closed her eyes, unable to take it any more, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. He held her to him, not wanting to let her go.

"I can't do it anymore." She choked out. "I don't know how to go on."

He was quiet a moment before speaking again. " The door's closed, blinds are closed," he said to her in a low voice.

She swallowed and choked back a sob, placing her arms over his to hold him to her as well, trying to gain any support she could. "I've got my reputation to think about. Can't show a weakness or they'll riot."

He could feel her start to tremble and dipped his head to rest at her shoulder. "That's right." Deep breath. "But we won't let them see the Ice Queen melting."

Slowly, gently, he turned her by her shoulders to look at him and saw her eyes tearing up. He looked straight into them and spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Only I get to see that."

She closed her eyes, finally, and threw herself at him, gripping him to her. He held her, just as tightly, hearing her let out a sob and then another; and another and another and another. He didn't try to comfort her, didn't falter in the act of rubbing soothing circles on her back. Hejust held her, whispering nothings in her ear as she broke down crying. Sobbing with all she had she cried and screamed and might have even hit him a couple times but Jason didn't let go, never faltered. He took it all and held her and when she finally pulled away he wiped tears from under her eyes.

"It will be okay," he told her with conviction. "We'll gather the Legion, arm everyone who can fight. We'll lead them into battle and we'll _win_. The titans won't know what hit 'em."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "How do you know? How do you know we'll win?"

He smiled down at her sadly. "Because we have to," he told her.

And they did.

**oooOOOooo**

**Reviews make the world go round! **

**Love you all!**

**Percy jacksonfan3**


End file.
